The path to forgiveness
by loulabelle90
Summary: Previously JUMPING JELLYFISH. A week after Ianto came back from his suspension he was hit by a alien device. Spoilers up to S1E4, gwen bashing and preslash
1. Chapter 1

Title - The path to forgiveness

Summary - A week after Ianto comes back after his suspension he is hit by a strange artefact.

Spoilers - Up until Cyberwoman

Disclaimer - I don't Own Torchwood or any of the characters

It was almost a week since Ianto had come off his 4 week suspension and the tension in the hub was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. It was clear that none of the team had forgiven Ianto for his betrayal or for putting them into danger. Ianto hadn't forgiven himself so he wasn't surprised that the team hadn't forgiven him. He regretted that it had all gotten so out of control, he didn't regret trying to save Lisa but wished that it could have ended differently.

Ianto was more invisible than before, though Ianto didn't think that was even possible. The only difference was that it is intentional, before it was because they forgot about him. Now it was because they were angry and didn't want to be around him. This is hard considering the fact that they work together every single day.

The team could all tell that Ianto wasn't really holding together, he had large bags under his eyes which made it clear that he wasn't sleeping properly. He had also lost a lot of weight, weight that he couldn't afford to lose in the first place. He didn't eat with the team anymore, choosing to just bring them their food and then leaving them to eat whilst he files, or should he say hides, in the archives. The team ignored the fact that Ianto wasn't eating with them preferring to act like he was eating in the archives. Though deep down they all knew that he was barely eating but they just acted like nothing was happening. Acknowledging the problem would mean having to do something about it and no one wanted to deal with it at the moment. Their feeling of betrayal was still too fresh.

Jack was the only member of Torchwood Three that talked to Ianto since that night. The only problem was that it was only to give him orders. Most of the time it was for him to get files or make coffee for any of the other him or the rest of the team. It was clear to Ianto that no one in the team liked him, he even missed getting called teaboy by Owen and he hatred that nickname with a passion. He didn't even make tea, Cardiff would be doomed if he didn't give them their caffeine fix. They might get blood in their caffeine system which hasn't happened since he first started at Torchwood Three.

Gwen was the worst; she glared at him whenever he walked in to the room. She seemed to believe that she was the most affected by what had happened with Lisa. Ianto felt bad that she was put into the convertion unit but he didn't understand how she could think that. He was the one who lost the love of his life and then there was Annie who was killed by Lisa. How did Gwen Cooper, the heart of Torchwood, believe that what happened to her was worst than Annie losing her life because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time?

Gwen went so far as to deliberately mentioning Rhys and their plans whenever he was in the room. It was like she was trying to remind him off what he could have had and of what he had lost. Didn't she know that he thinks of that all of the time, he just can't stop. Gwen is really getting annoying it likes she things that having Rhys makes her so much better than everyone else, even though she spends most of the time she spends at the hub flirting with Jack and to a lesser extent Owen.

Ianto was struggling to cope with his guilt especially that he didn't notice that it was no longer Lisa. He let Lisa become one of those monsters which he promised would never happen and he failed that. What kind of boyfriend didn't notice that the thing he was trying to save wasn't his girlfriend anymore? There were so many signs; all which he decided to ignore so he could keep his dreams of a normal live for just a little longer.

Part of Ianto wished that Jack had followed protocol and Retconned him like he should have. At first Ianto wished that Jack had shot him like he promised to but after a few days he realised that he didn't want to die. He wondered if that made him a bad person. He had lost everything and yet he was still going on.

Ianto didn't want to forget Lisa, not really, but he just wished that he could that he could stop thinking about what had happened and what could have happened if Lisa had survived. It was one of the reasons that he wasn't sleeping, Ianto just couldn't seem to switch his brain off. When Ianto eventually managed to sleep he was plagued with nightmares. Most of them were about the battle of Canary Wharf, it was horrible. All the blood and corpses of co-workers as well as the screams of pain as the Cyberman continued to convert everyone. But some of the nightmares were about what could have happened if Lisa had converted the rest of the team and managed to escape the hub. He could have caused another Cyberman invasion just because he couldn't let go.

The rest of the team had all gone on a mission leaving Ianto alone in the hub. Ianto hatred being alone, it meant that he had no distractions, and he felt that he was always alone nowadays. He had tried so hard to make himself invisible and now that he is all he wants is to be seen. Well that and a chance to make things right between him and the team, he wanted a chance to earn their forgiveness and to get their trust back. No matter how hard it may be.

"We're back" Ianto heard Jack yell to him as the team entered the hub. "Put some coffee on"

The rest of the team ignored Ianto as they past him on the way to the kitchen. Not that Ianto was surprised he was getting used to it. Jack wouldn't have even told him that they were back if they didn't want any coffee.

"What do we have here then?" Gwen asked as Ianto entered the boardroom where the team waited for their coffee discussing the latest artefact.

"I'm not sure at the moment" Jack replied. "I don't recognise it, but there might be something similar in the archives"

Jack turned around and looked at Owen who was fiddling with their new device.

"Owen, put that down" Jack yelled at Owen not wanting him to accidental set the device off, especially since they don't know what it does.

But unfortunately when Jack shouted at Owen he accidently caught a button on the side of the device.

Ianto was just leaving the boardroom after handling the team their coffee; it wasn't as if they ever involved him with anything. Even before Lisa. Ianto stopped for a second when he heard Jack yell at Owen and turned around to see what was happening. This was when it happened; Ianto was suddenly surrounded from a bright light coming from the device.

The team rushed to Ianto's side when they heard him scream out in pain. By the time the team had reached Ianto the light and Ianto was gone leaving behind a pile of his clothes.

The team jumped as they heard a wailing sound from the pile of clothes. Jack slowly moved the clothes to reveal, to his shock, a little Ianto crying his eyes out.


	2. Chapter 2

Path to forgiveness Part 2

A week after Ianto comes back from his suspension; he is hurt by an alien device. Deaging fic. Spoilers up to Cyberwoman. Warnings Gwen bashing and preslash, Janto of course.

Beta'd by Owensheart

I do not own torchwood or any of the characters.

It only took Jack a few moments before he managed to pull himself out of the shock of seeing Ianto as a baby. If he thought that Ianto was cute before it was nothing compared to how he looked as a baby? Jack just wanted to pick Ianto hug, him and never put him down.

Ianto was still crying his eyes out, though no one could blame him. He had just lost over 20 years of his life in one go. They didn't even know if it was just his body which was affected or if his mind had regressed at the same time. They could only hope that the device either wears out or they manage to reverse the effects. They needed Ianto back to his normal self, Jack was sure that the hub would be chaotic if Ianto was a baby for more than a couple of days. It was bad enough when Ianto was on suspension and Jack really didn't want to go through all that again.

Jack carefully picked up the small child, holding him close to his chest as well as gently rocking him back and forth hoping to sooth the sobbing child. Slowly Ianto started to settle down and he yawned before snuggling closer to Jack's warmth with the gentle thrumming of his heart beat soothing his to sleep.

Toshiko was the next one to overcome her shock at seeing the small version of Ianto. She realised that he was still naked and quickly picked up his shirt from the pile of clothes before handing it over to Jack who in turn wrapped it around the sleeping child. Ianto stirred slightly as Jack moved him but quickly settled back down as jack soothed him back to sleep.

"He's adorable isn't he?" Tosh said to Jack as they both looked at the little boy.

"Yeah he is" Jack replied. "Though he was cute as an adult as well."

"You're going to have to give him to me" Owen told Jack. "I need to examine him and make sure that everything is ok with him" Owen continued fighting the urge to burst out laughing when Jack started pouting at the mere thought of having to give Ianto back even for a second.

"Yeah ok "Jack replied before he handed Ianto over to the doctor who took Ianto straight down to the medical bay.

"Are you alright Gwen" Jack asked in concern, she hadn't said anything since the device was activated which was strange for the team's newest member who hardly seemed to shut up.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Gwen replied.

"Right then" Jack started. "We're going to need some clothes and stuff until Ianto is back to normal. Do you mind going to the shops for me. We need some stuff for tonight and I'll go with Ianto to get more stuff tomorrow."

Toshiko just nodded; she knew that Ianto would need something to wear. The hub wasn't the warmest of places and she knew that as a baby he would need to be kept warm. Oversized shirts weren't the warmest thing to wear in the world. Gwen however was another case altogether.

"But Jack" Gwen moaned. I'm supposed to be going home early today. Rhys and I have plans tonight and I don't want to let him down again. How am I supposed to keep a hold of my personal life if I'm working here when I'm supposed to be spending time with my boyfriend?"

"It's fine Jack" Tosh started, hoping to stop Gwen and Jack before they had another argument. "I can go and get some stuff on myself."

"Fine" Jack replied. "Gwen you can go home and I'll see you tomorrow. I'll see you when you get back Tosh."

Both girls nodded in agreement before heading to the cog door and heading out together. Gwen felt smug that she had gotten her way whilst Tosh was ashamed to admit that she was glad that Gwen hadn't come with her. She would be so much quicker without Gwen who seemed to think that her opinion means more than everyone else's. At least now Tosh would get to choose an adorable little outfit for Ianto and she was already imagining all the cute little outfits she could get.

Once the two girls had left the hub Jack went straight down to the medical bay, he wanted to know how everything was going with Owen's examination. When he got there he was shocked by what he saw, Ianto must have woken up whilst Owen was doing his examination and Owen was pulling funny faces at the little boy.

"Having fun there Owen?" Jack laughed as he looked down at the pair.

"Piss off Jack" Owen mumbled before picking Ianto up and heading up the stairs to where Jack was standing.

"Jack" Ianto squealed as he spotted the captain. Jack smiled when Ianto reached out his little arm towards him clearly wanting a hug from him. Jack quickly but carefully took the child out of the medic's arms and gave him a big hug smiling as he did so.

"What were you doing before?" Jack asked Owen barely hiding his amusement as he did so.

"Teaboy looked disappointed to be taken away from you" Owen replied. "And I don't want to have to deal with a crying baby. I'm still trying to rid of my headache from the bout of tears before. "

"Yeah sure" Jack replied. "That was the reason that you didn't want Ianto upset.

"Whatever Jack" Owen said. "Did I hear Gwen moaning before?"

"Yeah" Jack answered. "I asked her and Tosh to go and get Ianto some clothes for tonight and tomorrow but she refused telling me that she had plans with Rhys and basically implied that I was ruining her relationship with Rhys."

"Well Tosh will probably be faster without her" Owen stated. "Then I can tell you about the findings of my examination."

Jack pouted that he had to wait to find out the results but knew that it made sense. He just hoped that Tosh wouldn't take much longer.

Luckily for Jack Toshiko was back just under 20 minutes later with a couple of bags filled with clothes, food and other stuff that Ianto would need until he was back to normal.

Tosh had also brought a small blue teddy bear so that Ianto would have something to play with. Ianto clung to the small bear as soon as Tosh handed it to him and Jack hoped that it would mean that Ianto wasn't going to be as attached to him anymore. He still wanted to be the one that Ianto went to for comfort but he wanted to be able to do his work as well without being distracted by the adorable little boy.

"Right then" Owen started as they all got settled into the board room; Tosh had gotten them all coffee as well as a beaker of juice for Ianto who was munching on a bowl of fruit and yoghurt that Tosh had made for him. It was a good thing Tosh was there, Jack and Owen hadn't even thought of feeding the little boy.

"Ianto is now three years old" Owen told Jack and Tosh. "From what I can gather his mind has regressed as well as his body but he still seems to recognise us so he must have kept some of his memories. He is a healthy size and weight for his age and there doesn't seem to be any side affects but I will keep an eye on him just in case."

"Ok thanks Owen" Jack replied. "It's getting late so I want you to head home. Can you work together and examine the device for me tomorrow? We need to find a way to reverse it as soon as possible. I want Ianto back to normal.

Tosh and Owen just nodded their agreement before gathering up their stuff and heading for the cog door. "Good night Jack" they both called out as they left the hub for the night.

"Good night" Jack replied before looking down at Ianto. He had finished his fruit and yoghurt. Jack took him into the room under his office before getting him ready for bed. By the time Jack had finished Ianto was already half asleep.

"Goodnight Yan" Jack whispered as he lay the small child in his small camp bed and went do the paperwork that he had been meaning to do for ages.


	3. Chapter 3

Path to forgiveness Part three

A week after Ianto comes back from his suspension; he is hurt by an alien device. Deaging fic. Spoilers up to Cyberwoman. Warnings Gwen bashing and preslash, Janto of course.

I do not own torchwood or any of the characters. 

Jack's first night of looking after Ianto went well, he had slept though the whole night and waking up just in enough time for Jack to get him ready before the team were due to get in for the day. Well, when Tosh was due in for the day, he never knew what time Gwen or Owen were going to get in.

Tosh arrived just as Jack and Ianto had entered the main area of the hub, they were both dressed and ready for the day ahead. Tosh smiled at the pair before she headed towards her desk to start her work on the device from yesterday.

"I hungwy" Ianto muttered to Jack.

"Ok Yan" Jack replied before heading towards the kitchen to get the small child some cereal and juice for breakfast, he was glad that Tosh had thought to get food suitable for Ianto whilst she went clothes shopping. He didn't think that giving the three year old day old pizza for breakfast would be the best idea.

I should have gotten Ianto breakfast and then get him dressed jack thought to himself as he saw the mess that Ianto had made whilst eating his breakfast. The little boy had managed to get milk all over his face and clean clothes. Although Jack was slightly annoyed that he had to get Ianto washed and dressed all over again he couldn't help but find it adorable.

It didn't take long for Jack to get Ianto clean even with the little boy's attempts to help. Jack was reading his emails with Ianto playing with his teddy bear on his lap by the time that Gwen and Owen arrived.

Owen went straight over to help Tosh was the examination on the device whilst Gwen had to redo her paperwork from yesterday. Jack was shocked by the standard of her paperwork; it was nowhere near the quality it was normally at. Jack wondered if it was anything to do Ianto not being able to do it, he really had to have a talk with his newest member about not taking advance of your teammates.

Jack also decided that he had to talk to Ianto; he was over working himself trying to make up for what happened with Lisa. Especially to Gwen who was taking full advantage of his guilt. He shouldn't feel like he has to he has to do their work in order to gain their forgiveness. Jack couldn't help but wonder if it was slightly his fault, he had noticed the sudden change in Gwen's paperwork but didn't look in to it like he should have. He had also been letting Gwen leave early without checking to make sure that she had finished all of her work.

"Let's go and see how it's going with Tosh and Owen" Jack asked Ianto as he looked down at the little boy currently sitting on his lap.

"Yeah" Ianto squealed in excitement, while he clearly preferred Jack Ianto liked both Tosh and Owen, which was shocking considering how much he and Ianto normally fight as adults.

Jack carefully stood up, keeping a firm grip on Ianto, and headed towards where Tosh and Owen were currently working.

"How's it going with the device?" Jack asked Tosh and Owen as he and Ianto reached the work station they were at.

Ianto reached towards their medic who grinned as he took the small child away from Jack who was pouting that Ianto wanted Owen and not him.

"We still haven't figured out where it comes from" Tosh started. "But we've examined the power source and the device definitely doesn't have enough power for the affects to be permanent. Looking at how much power the device has I'm pretty sure that it will only last for about a week."

"That's good" Jack replied stealing Ianto back from Owen. "As cute as Ianto is now I can't wait for him to be back to normal. Though now I think about it he's pretty cute as an adult as well."

"Well since Ianto can't say this" Owen started. "Careful sir that's harassment."

"Sorry to disappoint you Owen" Jack replied. "But that sounded nowhere as good as Ianto and his Welsh vowels."

"Yeah well, someone has to remind you that you're not supposed to harass the staff" Owen muttered. "Even if it just wasting our breath."

"I don't know how many times I have told you all that it's not harassment if you enjoy it" Jack replied grinning.

"Whatever Jack" Owen said before skulking back off to the medical bay.

"Bye bye" Ianto called after Owen as he left the main area of the hub, Owen paused slightly before turning and waving to the small child before continuing on his way to the medical bay.

Tosh was grinning during Owens and Jack's argument, she found it rather amusing. Especially that Owen seemed to think that he would win against Jack when it the argument was about what could be cased as harassment.

Just then Gwen barged into the hub, late as always. Not that they expected anything different.

"I'm sorry I am late Jack" Gwen said as he walked up to the group at Tosh's work station. "But Rhys had the morning off and I wanted to spend some time with him."

"Fine"Jack replied, he wasn't in the mood for Gwen and her excuses. Well that and he knew that she would go off on one about how it wasn't far to her that she was barely able to spend time with Rhys and how she was the only one with a life outside off Torchwood. "I'm going to do my paper work."

"Why don't you get Ianto to do it when he gets back to normal, I mean he is going to get back to normal isn't he?" Gwen asked, she wasn't happy that Jack was spending more time with Ianto than her. Even if he was only a baby incapable of looking after himself at the moment.

"I do it myself because it isn't Ianto's job" Jack snapped at her. "Either is doing yours."

"But he has to earn our forgiveness" Gwen whined to Jack. "He betrayed us all and almost got us killed."

"It was an accident, he didn't mean for any of us to get hurt" Jack snapped back. "He loved her and was trying to find a way to save her. I'm sure that you would have done the exact same thing if it was for Rhys. Even so, earning our forgiveness and trust back doesn't mean that you get to treat him like a slave."

"But Jack..." Gwen started before she was interrupted by Jack.

"No buts Gwen" Jack snapped back." From now on you will have to do your paperwork and I better not find you taking advantage of him again."

Jack turned and headed back to his office to start on his paperwork. He hated doing it but he had really meant what he had said to Gwen. It wasn't fair to make Ianto do it so he would just have to suffer though it himself.

Jack only lasted a few minutes before he looked down at the adorable little boy currently seated on his lap. Ianto was keeping himself occupied by playing with the buttons on Jack's shirt as well as his braces.

Ianto looked up and grinned at Jack as he felt someone stare at him. Jack couldn't help but grin back at the small archivist before abandoning his paperwork for the more enjoyable task of playing with Ianto. He will just do the paperwork later.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Path to forgiveness Part four

A week after Ianto comes back from his suspension; he is hurt by an alien device. Deaging fic. Spoilers up to Cyberwoman. Warnings Gwen bashing and preslash, Janto of course.

Beta'd by the amazing Owensheart

I'm sorry that it took so long to update, it shouldn't this time. The next chapter should hopefully be up on Tuesday.

CHAPTER FOUR

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, Jack allowed Tosh and Owen to go home early which was something that Gwen complained about, until Jack reminded her of all the days that she got to leave early which shut her up.

Not that she agreed but more of the fact that she knew that arguing would make her look like a self-centred bitch which wouldn't really help her in her quest to win over Jack. Not that she didn't think that Jack fancied her already, but she thought it would help if Jack saw what a kind and caring person she was.

Owen invited Tosh to head to the pub which she happily accepted, Tosh had a crush on Owen, which was something that everyone knew about. Well everyone but Owen, who could be scarily oblivious at times.

Toshiko was the first one in the next day, which didn't surprise Jack as she had always got in before Gwen and Owen, especially Gwen who was under the belief that she had the right to be late whenever she wanted just because of the fact that she had a partner outside of Torchwood. Jack knew that he would have to talk to her about it eventually, he couldn't continue to let her get away with everything, it wasn't fair to the rest of the team.

"How did you date with Owen go last night?" Jack asked, barely managing not to laugh as Tosh turned bright red. "Did you both have fun?"

"It wasn't a date," Tosh insisted. "We just went out for a drink, I think the only reason he invited me was because I was the only one that wasn't busy working, and was the only one who could come."

"You shouldn't put yourself down like that," Jack stated. "You are an amazing person and Owen will eventually realise what he has been missing."

"I hope he does because I am really getting fed up with waiting for him to actually get a clue," Tosh replied before she turned her attention towards Ianto hoping to change the subject. "How are you today Ianto?"

"M'kay," Ianto mumbled.

"Is jack taking good care of you?" she inquired as she took the child out of Jack's arms and gave the giggling child a hug, as Jack pouted making Tosh wonder who the three year old really is.

"Yeah," Ianto happily answered. "I wuv Jack."

"Yeah I love you too" Jack replied, though he desperately wished that Ianto would say that when he was back to normal. Not that it was likely seeing that Jack had killed his girlfriend and spent the last week treating him like dirt.

It wasn't long before the rest of the team arrived, and they all got on with their outstanding work. Well that was everyone except Jack; he had enough trouble concentrating on his paperwork normally without having an adorable little three year old Ianto on his lap.

Unfortunately they didn't have much time before the rift alarm went off destroying their peace and quiet. It looked like they had some work to do.

Ianto started to cry once the alarm had started, it was very loud and it really hurt the small child's ears and he just wanted it to stop.

"Are you ok Yan?" Jack asked the sobbing child. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"It loud Jack," Ianto whimpered. "It hurt. Pwease make it stop."

"Settle down Ianto, it will be ok," Jack soothed. "The noise will stop in a couple of minutes I promise."

Luckily Jack was right and Toshiko quickly turned the alarm of before she performed a quick scan in order to figure out what was happening.

"What have we got Tosh?" Jack asked as he walked up to her station with the still sniffling Ianto in his arms.

"We've got a Weevil alert," Tosh answered before she looked at Ianto in concern. "Is he ok Jack?"

"Yeah he's fine," Jack replied. "The alarm was just a bit loud for him, it hurt his ears a bit but he is fine now it's been turned off."

"Ok," Toshiko replied she felt relieved that Ianto was alright, she was worried that he had been hurt.

She had really thought about her behaviour towards Ianto and had realised that she was wrong to treat him that way. What Ianto had done was wrong but it was to try and save someone that he loved, something that she had done before she joined Torchwood and if Jack could give her a second chance so could she.

She just hoped that they all managed to protect Ianto now that he couldn't do it himself, not only did she not want anything to happen to the youngest member of Torchwood. But she also wanted the chance to apologise the way she has acted since the young Welshman had returned from his suspension. Though she had the feeling that she wasn't the only one.

"Do you know how many Weevils that we are dealing with?" Jack asked, so that he could work out how many people needed to go and catch them.

"It sounds like there is just the one" Tosh answered, she was glad that not serious was happening. Catching a single weevil was quite easy and it shouldn't take long to do.

"Right then," Jack stated before he turned towards Gwen and Owen. "Tosh and I will go and catch this weevil and you two can look after Ianto until we get back."

"But Jack..." Gwen whined.

"No buts," Jack replied, he was really getting sick of listening to Gwen whine every single time that she didn't get her way. "You are going to stay here and help Owen to keep an eye on Ianto, I am the boss and it's time that you listened to me."

Gwen was about to protest some more, she didn't really want to look after Ianto, but Jack just wouldn't listen to her. He just put the small child on her lap before he went off with Tosh in order to catch the weevil.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

Path to forgiveness Part four

A week after Ianto comes back from his suspension; he is hurt by an alien device. Deaging fic. Spoilers up to Cyberwoman. Warnings Gwen bashing and preslash, Janto of course.

Beta'd by the amazing Owensheart

CHAPTER FIVE

Owen headed to the medical bay to finish up with cleaning up after his latest autopsy, he assumed that Gwen would be fine with looking after Ianto, he would be finished soon and then he would help look after the small child.

Gwen stared down at the small child in disgust; she hated him as an adult and didn't see why it should be any different now that he is a three year old.

Whilst Gwen insisted her hatred was because of his betrayal and the fact that he almost got her killed there was another reason that she hated Ianto. She wasn't stupid and could easily tell that Jack felt something towards the teaboy and there was no way that she would ever lose Jack to him.

Gwen didn't care that she had Rhys, after all it would be too easy to get rid of him and she was sure that Jack would happily give Ianto up for her. After all he was the dashing hero and Gwen was the only one who would ever be good enough for him.

Well that and the fact that Ianto seemed to be the only man who was able to resist her, he just wasn't interested in her which was something that hurt her ego. She didn't really care that Ianto didn't want her; she felt she was way out of his league, after all who would want the teaboy if they could have the Captain instead.

Gwen stood up and carried Ianto over to the couch where she harshly dumped him, before going back to her work station. She didn't want to look after him and she definitely didn't want him on her knee.

Ianto, who was unsettled by the drop, started to cry. He wanted Jack and had no idea why the strange woman seemed to hate him so much. He didn't do anything, that he could remember, to her and didn't understand why she would treat him that why. All Ianto knew was that he wanted a hug, preferably from Jack, but he wasn't that fussed as long as someone came to comfort him.

"Shut up!" Gwen snapped at the small boy who was crying his eyes out on the couch. But this didn't help at all; in fact it only seemed to make him cry louder.

Gwen stood up and stormed towards the couch were Ianto was still crying at the top of his lungs, she had finally had enough.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BRAT!" Gwen yelled as she raised her hand up as if to slap the small child.

Luckily Gwen was stopped just as she was about to hit Ianto, another hand grabbed a hold of her wrist forcing her to stop before her hand came into contract with Ianto's face.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Owen demanded he picked up the sobbing child from the couch. "I was in the medical bay for ten minutes and this happens, Jack told us to look after him and I'm pretty sure that doesn't include slapping him across the face."

"He wouldn't shut up," Gwen replied. "So I was going to make him."

"Is that how you would normally shut a child up?" Owen asked. "Because if it is I hope you never have children."

"Of course I wouldn't do that with a child, but Ianto isn't really a child is he?" Gwen insisted.

"He had the mental capacity of a child," Owen replied. "Even so, you have no right to treat anyone like that, especially when that person is currently unable to look after themselves.

""He betrayed us Owen," Gwen replied angrily. "He doesn't deserve to have us look after him."

"He did it because he loved her!" Owen snapped back at her. "I thought that you and your bleeding heart would understand that. What would you have done if that was Rhys?"

"That's different," Gwen replied.

"How is it?" Owen asked, though he wasn't really sure that he wanted to know the answer.

"My relationship with Rhys is different than what Ianto and Lisa had," Gwen insisted though she didn't try to give any reasons why.

"They were in love Gwen," Owen stated. "The same and you and Rhys, what makes your relationship so much more important than anyone else's?"

"But I..." Gwen stated but she really couldn't think of any reasons, all she knew was that she was right even if she couldn't think of anything to say in order to prove it to Owen. Especially since she knew that she would happily leave Rhys if Jack told her that he wanted to be with her, or rather when Jack eventually tells her that he loves her and wants to get in a relationship with her.

"Exactly Gwen it isn't," Owen snapped as he sat down and started trying to soothe the still sobbing Ianto.

Gwen went back to her office after that, Owen could put up with Ianto whilst she played some solitaire on her computer. She couldn't believe that Owen had taken Ianto's side over hers, Ianto was the one to betray him not her.

Owen started to gently rock Ianto back and forth in the hope of calming the little boy down. He couldn't believe that the Heart of torchwood could ever be so cruel, especially to a child. The way Gwen had been acting lately she has been more like The Bitch of Torchwood.

There was almost a part of Owen that pitied Gwen, Jack was going to be absolutely furious with her when he found out how she had treated Ianto but then he thought of how he had barely stopped her from hitting the three year old and he decided that she deserved everything that she got. There was no chance in hell that Jack would let her get away with this like he did with so many other things. It looked like Gwen would finally get the chance to deal with an angry Jack.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Path to forgiveness Part four

A week after Ianto comes back from his suspension; he is hurt by an alien device. Deaging fic. Spoilers up to Cyberwoman. Warnings Gwen bashing and preslash, Janto of course.

Beta'd by the amazing Owensheart

CHAPTER SIX

There was barely enough time in order for Owen to calm Ianto down before Jack and Tosh had returned from their hunt with their newly captured weevil.

They quickly took the weevil down to the cells so that they could lock it up before the Weevil Spray wore off, it would end well if the creature managed to break lose. Well there was that and the fact that they didn't want Ianto to notice the scary looking alien and freak out.

None of them believed that Ianto would react well to seeing the weevil and they didn't want to cause him to have any nightmares.

When Tosh and Jack returned to the main area of the hub they were both shocked and slightly scared at what they found there.

Gwen looked absolutely terrified whilst Owen looked a mixture of being furious and concerned. But it was Ianto that worried Jack and Tosh the most, there where tear tracks going down the toddler's face making it obvious that he had been crying. The only question was what, or rather who, managed to upset Ianto so much

"What the hell happened here?" Jack demanded, as he tried to keep himself calm so that he wouldn't upset the small child further. "I thought that I told you both to look after him, why has he been crying?"

Neither one answered for a few moments and Jack used that time to take the upset child from the medic's arms and start to rock the still sniffling child in the hopes of calming him down.

"It's nothing Jack, just a misunderstanding," Gwen lied, rather inconvincibly, she knew that Jack would be furious with her when he found out what had happened and she didn't really want to get into trouble with her boss. Though she knew that Owen would have no problems with telling Jack exactly what happened, she just hoped that Jack thought he was over exaggerating.

"Do you have anything else to add Owen?" Jack asked not believing Gwen for a second, she really was a horrible liar, and he desperately hoped that the medic would be willing to actually tell him what really happened.

"Well the thing is," Owen started, he was slightly afraid that Jack would be angry with him for trusting Gwen with looking after Ianto even though she had been treating him horribly lately, even worse than anyone else.

"I needed to finish cleaning up after my last autopsy, Ianto would kill me if there are blood stains in the medical bay because I didn't clean up fast enough," Owen continued. "So I left Gwen to look after Ianto for ten minutes and when I came back he was crying his eyes out."

"Do you know what she did to upset Ianto?" Jack interrupted, whilst Tosh walked up to her workstation and logged into her computer.

"No I didn't," Owen answered. "But that isn't the worst thing, when I came up to see how they were doing Gwen was about to smack Ianto across the face. I barely managed to stop her in time."

"I wasn't going to really hit him," Gwen insisted as Jack turned to her with fury in his eyes. "I was just trying to calm him down, it just must have looked wrong from where Owen was standing."

"She's lying Jack," Tosh informed her boss from her workstation, she knew that it would be much easier to discover the truth by using the CCTV footage, probably faster as well. But even she wasn't prepared for what she saw.

As Jack headed over to where Tosh was sitting Gwen really started to get worried, she had completely forgotten about all the cameras that were placed all around the hub. Jack would see everything that Happened and Gwen had no idea how she was going to explain it all to Jack, especially if she didn't want Jack to think too badly of her.

It didn't take long for Tosh to show Jack all of the relevant footage and jack carefully handed Ianto over to Tosh before going to his office closely followed by Gwen and Owen. After all he didn't want to scare Ianto by having a go at Gwen in front of him.

"What the hell were you playing at?" Jack yelled as soon as the office door closed. "What is your problem? How could you treat a three year old like that?"

"I'm so sorry," Gwen pleaded. "I had a really bad headache and I just snapped at him, I didn't mean any of it, honestly."

"I don't care if you had a headache that is no reason for you to act like such a heartless bitch," Jack snapped. "Besides I heard all you said to Owen about how he didn't deserve getting looked after by us and you were wrong. He made a mistake, trying to save someone he loved, and that doesn't mean we should just abandon him. What kind of friends would that make us?"

"But Jack," Gwen whined. "We were almost killed because of him, two innocent people died because of his actions."

"What about what happened with the alien sex gas that you released?" Jack demanded. "All those innocent men killed because you decided that it would be a good idea to throw a chisel near a meteorite."

"That's different," Gwen protested. "I didn't mean for any of those men to die, it was an accident."

"Neither did Ianto," Jack replied. "He just wanted to save the woman he loved."

"I'm sorry Jack," Gwen said as she looked at the captain apologetically.

"Just go home Gwen," Jack signed not wanting to talk about this any longer. "Think about what you did today and I will see you tomorrow, hopefully with a better attitude."

"Fine!" Gwen snapped as she stormed out of the hub, she couldn't believe that Jack had taken Ianto's side over her, she was much more important than Ianto and she didn't understand why Jack was acting like it was really the other way around.

"Oh and Gwen," Jack called out just as Gwen was about to leave his office. "If you ever treat another member of this team like that ever again, you will be instantly fired and Retconned. This team is my family and I will not stand for any of my family getting bullied especially from other members."

"I'm sorry for leaving Gwen alone with Ianto," Owen apologised once Gwen had left the office. "I should have thought about how she treated Ianto before and realised that she wouldn't look after him now. Though I really didn't think that she would be capable of this."

"It isn't your fault," Jack reassured. "You were just trying to do your job properly, if I had thought about it I would have taken Gwen with me instead of Tosh."

"It's neither of our faults," Owen stated. "It's Gwen's fault, after all she's the one who acted like a total bitch today. I can't believe how much she has changed since she started working here, it's almost like she's two different people."

"I know," Jack agreed. "If she keeps acting like this I am really going to have to consider replacing her."

PLEASE REVIEW!

AN – I am also asking for prompts for one shots. I am working on Torchwood, Merlin and Harry Potter fics. Preferably slash and I will not do any sex scenes or character death. Thank you =D.


	7. Chapter 7

Path to forgiveness Part seven

A week after Ianto comes back from his suspension; he is hurt by an alien device. Deaging fic. Spoilers up to Cyberwoman. Warnings Gwen bashing and preslash, Janto of course.

Beta'd by the amazing Owensheart

Jack and Owen soon left the office after Gwen stormed out of the hub, she was really beginning to get on their nerves, it seemed like she had excuses for every single time she did something wrong and most times it was just her blaming another member of the team for her mistakes. It was about time that she took responsibility for her own actions and actually admitted to doing something wrong.

The two men headed up to the couch where Toshiko was seated with Ianto curled up on her lap.

"How are you feeling now Ianto?" Jack questioned in concern as he sat down next to Tosh. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Ianto answered as he reached forward to Jack so that the other man could put him on his lap. "Gwen gone?"

"Yeah she is" Jack answered, trying to keep calm as he thought about all the things that Gwen had said and done recently.

"Kay," Ianto muttered as he snuggled closer to Jack. "I hungwy."

"Yeah so am I" Owen replied. "Shall I order us some pizza?"

"Yes please" Jack replied, now that Ianto mentioned it he was pretty hungry as well and he was sure that Tosh was probably the same.

"Ok then, am I getting the usual?" Owen asked as he stood up and grabbed his phone.

"Yes please," Tosh replied, smiling at her secret crush.

"Don't order it under Torchwood," Jack reminded the medic barely managing to stop himself from laughing at the glare that he received from Owen.

"It's been ages since I have done that," Owen complained as he returned a few minutes later. "In fact I haven't done that since you hired Gwen."

The group talked between themselves before Owen decided that he would head up to the tourist office so that he could wait for the pizza. It was probably a good thing that he did as it wasn't too long after that when the pizza arrived.

"Pizza's here!" Owen called out as he entered the main area of the hub. "Are we eating it in the boardroom?"

"Yes we are" Jack answered before he and Tosh stood up and followed Owen so that they could finally eat.

The group ate their pizza in silence and it wasn't that long before they had finished and Ianto was falling asleep in Jack's arms. What happened with Gwen must have really worn him out.

"It's been ages since Ianto's eaten with us, isn't it?" Tosh stated as she started to clean up all of the rubbish, after all it wouldn't be fair to Ianto if he had to clean up a week's worth of take out rubbish and disposable coffee cups.

"Yeah it has," Owen agreed. "I even miss that thing that he does with the napkins; I have so much fun teasing him about that."

"Just because he's clothes are worth more than yours," Tosh laughed. "He doesn't want to ruin any of them.

"There is nothing wrong with what I wear," Owen replied as he pouted at Tosh. "Just because I don't wear suits like Ianto that doesn't mean that it wouldn't matter if they got stained. I'm just not as fussy as Ianto."

"Maybe he just feels more comfortable eating alone," Jack said. "We haven't been that nice to him recently, I don't see why he would want to eat with us when we are treating him like dirt."

"Or you could just face the facts and admit that he isn't eating," Owen stated.

"You don't know that for sure," Jack replied. "We would have noticed that."

"Would have we?" Owen demanded. "You just admitted that we've all been treating him like crap and do you honestly believe that we would have noticed if he was or wasn't eating as much as he should do."

"Now that you mention it Ianto has lost quite a bit of weight recently," Tosh stated.

"I know and that worries me," Owen replied. "Ianto was underweight before any of this happens and for him to lose even more weight is not good."

"We will just have to deal with it when he is back to normal," Jack suggested. "We can start getting him involved with the team and hopefully we can get him to start actually eating properly. What do you both think of having a team building exercise?"

"I don't know," Owen answered. "It depends of what you are thinking, though I would happily go on a team pub run."

"I had a feeling that you might suggest that," Jack stated in amusement. "But my answer is no, besides when do you need an excuse to get pissed."

"I don't," Owen laughed. "But if it's a team building exercise I wouldn't have to pay for my drinks now would I?"

"Maybe we should get him involved in a case," Tosh said. "It would mean him not being left alone in the hub and he would get to spend more time as part of the team."

"That's a great idea Tosh," Jack replied. "It will give us chance to bond with him and hopefully get to know more about him. We really do take advantage of him sometimes and it's about time that we show him how appreciative we are of him."

"The only problem is how do we get Gwen to stop acting like a bitch towards him," Owen asked. "It wouldn't help us much if Gwen ruins every effort we make at including Ianto, I'm not a hundred percent sure that she really listened to what you said before."

"I know," Jack replied. "But I am going to keep a close eye on her, make sure that she isn't bullying him, or trying to force him to do any of her paperwork. That way I should be able to stop her if she tries to do anything like that again."

"That's good," Tosh smiled. "We will all keep an eye on her, and tell you if anything happens."

"Thank you," Jack said. "You can both go home now if you want, it's getting late and I should probably put sleepy chops to bed. I will contact you if anything happens."

"Ok Jack," Tosh and Owen replied. "We will see you both tomorrow then."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "See you tomorrow."

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Path to forgiveness Part Eight

A week after Ianto comes back from his suspension; he is hurt by an alien device. Deaging fic. Spoilers up to Cyberwoman. Warnings Gwen bashing and preslash, Janto of course.

Beta'd by the amazing Owensheart

It barely seemed like any time at all since Jack fell asleep when he was woken up by the sound of whimpering coming from the form next to him. For a second Jack wondered who was in bed with him, he never usually took anyone back to the hub for sex because Retconning them was too bothersome.

It didn't take long for Jack to remember everything that had happened in the last couple of days, including the deaging that occurred to the youngest member of the team.

Jack carefully turned around, he didn't want to squish the small toddler after all, and gently shook him awake.

"Are you ok Ianto?" Jack asked in clear concern as he looked as the upset child. "What happened? Is everything ok Sweetie?"

"I haf a nitemawe," Ianto whimpered as he snuggled closer to Jack. He wanted to get as close as possible to Jack, after all he was the only one who could protect him from all of the monsters in his nightmares.

Ianto had no idea how, but he knew that Jack saved people from all sorts of scary monsters and he was sure that Jack would do the same thing for him. Even if the monsters weren't real and only existed in his head.

"Do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about?" Jack asked as he hugged the child closer to his chest.

"No," Ianto muttered in reply, as he shook his head in response. "I scawed Jack."

"I know you are Ianto," Jacked reassured the small child. "Telling me will make you feel a lot better, I promise."

"The robot lady kill Jack!" Ianto cried. "Don't want Jack to be dead. I wuv Jack."

"I love you too Ianto" Jack soothed, trying to calm the small child down.

"Why you go then?" Ianto asked. "Don't want you to go, no leave me."

"I won't sweetie, I promise," Jack reassured. "There is nothing that could ever make me leave you, I'm not going to die."

"Pwomise?" Ianto whispered. "Jack no go."

"Of course I won't Ianto," Jack assured the small archivist. "The robot lady isn't going to get me, she's gone now. She can't hurt any of us again."

"Me haf drink pwease?" Ianto asked.

"Of course you can" Jack answered. "Do you want some milk?"

"Yeah pwease," Ianto muttered in reply.

"Ok I'll be back in a minute" Jack replied as he turned to leave the room.

"Don't go," Ianto whimpered in fear as he noticed that Jack was leaving the room without him, leaving him behind like Jack just promised that he wasn't.

"I'm just going to get you a drink Ianto," Jack soothed as he walked back to the bed. "I'll be right back, I promise."

"Me go with you pwease?" Ianto muttered as he lifted his arms up towards Jack, he really didn't want to be left alone after such a horrible and terrifying nightmare.

"Ok Sweetie," Jack replied as he picked up the small toddler and carried him up to the kitchen where he proceeded to make Ianto a small glass of warm milk making sure that he remembered to clean up after himself.

It wasn't long before Ianto fell back to sleep and Jack carried him back to bed where he tucked the small boy back in. Luckily the captain never really needed much sleep so he wasn't really affected by getting woken up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare.

Gwen was the last one into work that morning, not that anyone was surprised about that, though at least she decided to actually get to work in time.

The more surprising thing was that Owen actually got into work and he wasn't even hung over or anything. It seemed like having a small child in the hub was a good influence on Owen, Jack just hoped that it wouldn't change back once Ianto was back to his original age.

Ianto was sitting on the couch with Tosh when Gwen arrived; Tosh had taken Ianto away from Jack as she knew that the leader wouldn't do any of his paperwork with Ianto in the office with him. The man would probably end up using Ianto's cuteness as an excuse.

There was a small part of Gwen that really felt guilty when she saw the frightened look on Ianto's face as soon as he spotted her. She had thought about everything and had realised that she would have done the exact same thing in order to save Rhys and that was even when she knew that she didn't truly love Rhys. Not in the same way that she loved Jack, she knew actually who she would choose if she had to and it would always be Jack.

"I am so sorry Ianto," Gwen started as she sat down next to Ianto and Tosh. "I was wrong to act like that yesterday and I promise you that it will never happen again."

"It's ok," Ianto muttered shyly, he was still afraid of the scary and loud woman, especially after how she treated him yesterday. Even if she was saying that she was sorry now.

Jack watched Gwen apologise from his office, he was so glad that the woman had told Ianto that she was sorry, though he couldn't help but wonder if she really meant it.

Gwen was insistent in her believes that Ianto deserved her treatment and Jack was a hundred percent sure that she wasn't just doing it because it was something that she knew that Jack wanted her to.

He wasn't stupid, he knew all about Gwen's feelings for him and whilst he liked her it wasn't in the way she wanted him to. Jack loved Gwen but it was more like you loved a close friend or a sister, he just didn't know how he should tell her, he really hoped that she wouldn't do anything stupid like dumping Rhys because she believes that she have a chance with him. He didn't think that he would forgive himself if she ruined her relationship for no good reason.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Jack got Toshiko to check for any rift activity during the day, their monitor wasn't always perfect but it was still quite accurate, and luckily there didn't seem to be anything happening with the rift today.

Jack just hoped that the Weevils would stay in the sewer like they were supposed to; he didn't what to deal with any aliens today. Especially since it would mean him not being able to spend as much time with Ianto as he wanted to.

Whilst Tosh ran the checks Jack went to go and talk to Owen about what had happened to Ianto the night before.

"I'm worried about Ianto," Jack started. "He had a nightmare last night."

"Yeah, so?" Owen replied. "Many kids have nightmares, this isn't exactly shocking."

"I know but this is different," Jack said. "His nightmare was about what had happened that night with Lisa, he said that he saw me getting attacked by a robot lady, is he remembering stuff that happened before he was de-aged?"

"You mean that you didn't notice that he already knew who all of us where?" Owen asked in confusion. "We didn't have to introduce ourselves to Ianto because he knew all of our names."

"But how can he remember stuff that hasn't happened to him yet?" Jack asked in confusion. "He shouldn't know about any of us or about Lisa."

"I don't think that he completely remembers everything," Owen replied. "He knew our names but he didn't know anything else about us, I think that he is just remembering small parts of his past. Did he even know who the robot lady was?"

"No he didn't, all he cared about was the fact that he thought I had been killed." Jack answered. "What does this mean?"

"This means that there isn't anything to worry about," Owen replied. "Ianto was probably still slightly creeped out by what happened with Gwen and he just had a nightmare, and somewhere in the back of his mind his remembered what happened with Lisa which was why he had a nightmare about it."

"If you are sure," Jack muttered.

"Yes, I am," Owen replied. "Now let's go and see what everyone is doing, I don't really feel like doing any work at the moment."

"What do you want to do?" Jack questioned the small child as he sat down on the couch next to Ianto, like Owen Jack didn't really want to do any work and he hoped that Ianto would give him something to do, anything other than paperwork. Jack might have decided to get all of his paperwork done before Ianto got turned back but that didn't mean that he didn't want a break from it all especially if it meant having some more fun with the little Ianto.

"Hide and seek," Ianto answered happily, completely ignoring Owen's groan as he knew that Jack would expect the whole team to join in and he really didn't want to play a children's game.

"Ok then," Jack replied as he grinned at the small child. "I'll count whilst everyone hides, shall I?"

The rest of the group quickly ran off to hide as soon as Jack started to count, even Owen who didn't really want to play the game acted like he was happy about the game so that he didn't upset the small child. Not that he would let any of the team know that, he didn't want them to think that he was going soft. They would never let him live it down, especially not Ianto when he was back to normal.

It didn't take long before Jack found the rest of the team, not that it was really wrong when most of the hub was under surveillance. Not that he would ever let the rest of the group know that. He didn't want any one of them to realise that he was cheating.

The group was just re-entering the main area of the hub when Ianto looked up in excitement.

"Look Jack!" Ianto squealed out excitedly. "It's a birdie."

"No it's not," Jack replied. "Myfanwy is even better than a bird, it's a dinosaur."

"Well technically it's a Pteranodon," Tosh explained. "That's a type of flying lizard that existed around the same time of dinosaurs.

"Why do we need to know this?" Owen asked.

"Because Ianto hates it when we call Myfanwy a dinosaur," Toshiko replied. "It's his pet and we should respect his wishes by not calling it by something that it isn't."

"Myfanwy is my pet dinosaur, Erm... I mean Pteranodon," Jack insisted.

"No she isn't," Owen laughed. "Ianto found her, he named her and he is the one who feeds and cleans up after her. So clearly Myfanwy is his pet."

"Fine," Jack sulked; he couldn't believe that his team would take Ianto's side over his, though he did have to admit that they had a point.

Ianto was the one to look after Myfanwy and she clearly loved Ianto more than anyone else on the team, it probably helped that he always had loads of dark chocolate for her.

These thoughts made Jack feel a lot worse about what had happened that night with Lisa, Jack was really angry that night mostly because he knew that Ianto was right about all of them. They took advantage of him all the time and never once showed him that they actually cared about him.

They all knew that Ianto was there during the battle of Canary Wharf but they never once asked him about it, in fact Jack would even go as far as to say that they treated him like he was to blame for whatever Yvonne Hartman did with the ghost shift. Even though they knew that he had nothing to do with any of it.

The thing that Jack regretted the most, other than ordering Ianto to kill her himself which was beyond heartless, was setting Ianto's pet, Myfanwy, on her. There were a lot of better, and less painful, ways to get rid of the cyberwoman and Jack really wished that he had used any of them.

Myfanwy flew back up to her nest and the rest of the group played another couple of games of hide and seek in the hub, which different members being the seeker each time.

Everyone took longer than Jack, when it was their time to be the seeker, meaning that no one did the same as Jack and used the CCTV footage in order to see where everyone hid.

He really would have thought that the team would have realised that they should never play any game with Jack, he managed to find a way to cheat no matter what they were playing and none of them had a chance to beat him with anything. Though he was positive that if Ianto was his normal self, he would have known that Jack would have cheated and would have taken steps in order to stop him.


	10. Chapter 10

Path to forgiveness Part ten

A week after Ianto comes back from his suspension; he is hurt by an alien device. Deaging fic. Spoilers up to Cyberwoman. Warnings Gwen bashing and preslash, Janto of course.

Beta'd by the amazing Owensheart

Chapter 10

The team continued to play a mixture of games until just after noon, when they stopped in order to get something to eat. After a brief discussion, the team had decided that they wanted Chinese and Tosh ordered it before going up to the tourist office to wait for their meal to be delivered; after all they didn't want just anyone wandering into the hub.

There was a small part of Tosh that wondered if they were keeping the Chinese and Pizza Place afloat with all the food that they ordered. She knew that the team should probably eat something healthier; after all eating takeaway almost every day couldn't be good for them.

Unfortunately none of them really had the time to make anything, it wasn't as if you worked regular hours when at Torchwood, though all of the running that they had to do probably meant that they would never really put on all the weight that they should have if they had everyday normal jobs.

Gwen and Owen set the boardroom table whilst Tosh waited for the food to arrive, Owen offered to hold Ianto so Jack could help but the Captain refused which made Owen moan about lazy Captains taking advantage of small children as he worked.

As Tosh waited for the food to arrive she thought about the last few days, she really missed the grown up Ianto and all of his sarcastic remarks. It was always so amusing to watch him and Owen argue, especially since Owen seemed to believe that he actually had a chance of winning against Ianto. There was more chance of him winning against Jack when it came to what could and couldn't be classed as sexual harassment.

Jack had been amazing with Ianto and it was clear that the small child loved the captain so much; Tosh hoped that Ianto would remember everything that happened during his week as a child. The youngest Torchwood member needed to know that the team cared for him, he was their family and he needed to understand that they had all forgiven him for what had happened with Lisa. Even though he might be slightly embarrassed to find out that the team had taken care of him.

Thinking about how good Jack has been with Ianto made Tosh think of the time that Jack mentioned something about being pregnant, at the time she didn't really pay attention. Just assuming that Jack was just messing around but the more she thought about it the more she wondered if Jack was really telling the truth. After all Tosh had been working for Torchwood for much too long to ever truly believe that anything was impossible, but she decided that it would be better not to ask Jack. There were certain things in life that she never wanted to know and that includes finding out that her male boss is able to get pregnant.

Once the food had arrived, Tosh quickly took it back down the boardroom where everyone was waiting for her, Owen was even more of a grouch when he was hungry and it wouldn't be surprising if he was driving Jack and Gwen up the wall with his moaning. As much as Tosh loved the medic there were times where even she wanted to slap him in the face, though she would never try to strangle him like Gwen did on her first day. That probably should have been the first clue that their newest team member was going to be trouble, especially when added to the fact that she acted like she was better than everyone else even when she had only been working there for a couple of hours.

Ianto sat down on Jack's lap whilst the group ate and they all happily chatted to one another as they ate, making good use of the recent lack of rift activity before it started to increase again.

When the group finished eating they cleaned up before heading over to the couch to continue their conversation, it had been a while since the group had been able to just hang out and they all wanted to take advantage of it. The only thing that could make it better would be the normal aged Ianto being able to enjoy it with them.

"Do you want to go the park tomorrow?" Jack asked the small child seated on his lap.

"Yes pwease." Ianto answered happily.

"Ok" Jack replied as he smiled at the small child, Ianto had been stuck in the hub since he had been de-aged and the small child clearly needed to get outside in order to get some fresh air and sunshine.

"Maybe Tosh and I could take Ianto to the cinemas the day after." Owen suggested.

"Yeah it's fine," Jack answered. "Gwen and I will be fine on ourselves for a couple of hours; the rift has been quite quiet recently."

"Maybe I could go with you and Ianto to the park tomorrow," Gwen stated. "I want to spend some time with Ianto and I know that he probably won't be comfortable with being alone with me at the moment."

"Probably not," Jack agreed. "Yeah you can come with us."

Gwen grinned happily as Jack answered, it wasn't that she wanted to go to the park with Ianto but rather that she wanted to spend some time with Jack. Gwen hoped that she could get Jack to admit his love for her, then she could leave Rhys and they could be happy together like it was supposed to be.

Ianto had drifted off to sleep during the conversation so Jack carried the small child down to his bedroom so he was comfortable which also had the added bonus as it meant that Jack wouldn't be distracted from his paperwork. He had quite a bit of paperwork that needed to be completed before Ianto was turned to normal.

The rest of the team continued with their paperwork before leaving them in a pile on their desks, Ianto would be furious if any of them went into his archives. In fact the only thing that would be worse would be for any of them to touch Ianto's coffee machine. None of the team wanted to anger Ianto as they knew that he would have no problem with switching them to decaf, a fate worse than death.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Path to forgiveness Part eleven

A week after Ianto comes back from his suspension; he is hurt by an alien device. Deaging fic. Spoilers up to Cyberwoman. Warnings Gwen bashing and preslash, Janto of course.

Beta'd by the amazing Owensheart

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Jack woke up before Ianto the next morning and he looked down at peacefully sleeping child in his arms.

Ianto was the youngest member of the team but he had suffered though so much, especially when you considered how young he really was. Jack just wished that there was something that he could do in order to make it better for Ianto, but he had yet to think o anything that would actually work.

Luckily Ianto didn't have another nightmare like the day before though Jack wasn't positive that it would last, especially when Ianto was turned back and regained all of his memories.

The nightmares that Ianto had before the transformation where so bad that Owen had to prescribe the young Welshman some powerful sleeping tablets just to get him to sleep. Not that they really helped, Ianto still had the nightmares but he was unable to wake himself up from them so he had to suffer though them instead.

There was a small part of Jack that was so glad about Ianto being de-aged; it meant that Ianto had a week of peace, away from all the horrible nightmares that he had to suffer through. Even though he couldn't help but miss the grown up Ianto with all his sarcastic comments and though he would probably never admit it Jack even missed getting told off for harassing his staff.

Jack remembered the first time that he found out about Ianto's nightmares, Ianto had only just come back to the hub after his suspension when he somehow managed to fall asleep down in the archives, which probably had something to do with how much the younger man had been overworking himself, though he had quite a bit of help with that and Jack just wished that he had noticed what Gwen was doing a lot earlier.

Though he hadn't helped since they only time he ever really talked to Ianto was to give him orders, which was something that will not be happening again. Jack had learnt his lesson and knew he was wrong to take his anger out on Ianto, especially since he was most angry that Ianto managed to trick him. His pride was hurt and that was the biggest reason for his anger, not that Ianto kept the cyberwoman in the hub, after all hadn't he almost caused that amount of destruction and chaos when he had accidently released the nanogenes and it was for money not for love which made it worse.

The rest of the team had gone home and it didn't even cross Jack's mind to look for Ianto as he had just assumed that he had already gone home. That all changed when he heard terrified screams coming from the archives.

Jack was terrified when he heard Ianto's terrified screams, he might have been angry with the younger man but that didn't mean that he didn't care about him. The team were his family and no matter what they did he would never stop caring for all of them, which was the main reason that he didn't report Ianto.

Jack was slightly ashamed to admit that he was relieved when he found out that Ianto was having a nightmare, it wasn't that he wanted Ianto to suffer but rather it was a lot better that all the things that he imagined as he rushed though the archives to find Ianto. With all the alien devices that Torchwood had collected throughout the years the young Welshman could have been seriously hurt and Jack didn't want anything bad to happen to his family.

It took hours to calm Ianto down and Jack was surprised that Ianto even allowed him to comfort him, especially after he had killed Lisa though he supposed that Ianto was distraught enough to accept comfort from anyone. No matter what Ianto thought Jack really did care about him and had finally decided to act like it.

It wasn't long before Jack was interrupted by Ianto stirring in his arms as he began to wake up.

Jack continued to hug the small child to his chest before he slowly and carefully stood up so that he and Ianto could get ready for the day ahead.

"We're going out today" Jack stated happily as he got Ianto washed and dressed. "Gwen and I are taking you to the park."

"Yay," Ianto squealed excitedly, he had been getting bored of always been stuck inside the hub and was looking forward to getting to go out and play even if the mean lady was coming too.

Gwen arrived not long after Jack and Ianto had finished getting ready and had their breakfasts, both of them were ready to go and Gwen barely had time to put her stuff down before Jack had grabbed her by the arm and had started to drag her back towards the cog door.

"Jack," Gwen whined. "Don't I get a minute to rest before we go straight back out?"

"No," Jack answered. "We're bored and we want to get to the park as soon as possible and besides you would have had plenty of time to rest if you had actually gotten to work on time."

"But I have to spend some time with Rhys," Gwen replied.

"I know that," Jack said. "That's why I let you go home early, it doesn't mean that you don't have to get to work on time. If you did that in any other job you would have probably be fired by now."

"I know and I'm sorry Jack," Gwen replied. "I will try to be on time tomorrow."

"That's all I ask" Jack stated. "Now enough about work let's go and have some fun with Ianto."

Ianto's excitement was contagious as the trio headed towards the nearby park and the small child was practically vibrating with happiness as the approached the small playground.

Jack and Gwen played with Ianto for about half an hour before the energetic little boy wore them both out, even Jack who had often boasted about his stamina couldn't manage to keep up the small archivist.

"We really should have done this sooner," Jack stated as he and Gwen sat themselves down on a bench so that they could get a bit of rest whilst watching Ianto continue to play.

"Yeah you're right," Gwen agreed. "He must have been so bored stuck in the hub all of the time."

Jack was about to respond when he spotted something in the corner of his eye, he turned slightly to the side in order to see what was going on more clearly and was horrified when he discovered that it was a Weevil which had somehow ended up so close to a busy playground.


	12. Chapter 12

Path to forgiveness Part twelve

A week after Ianto comes back from his suspension; he is hurt by an alien device. Deaging fic. Spoilers up to Cyberwoman. Warnings Gwen bashing and preslash, Janto of course.

Beta'd by the amazing Owensheart

CHAPTER TWELVE.

"Stay here and look after Ianto" Jack told Gwen, who had also noticed the nearby Weevil. Normally Jack would have called for backup rather than going in when he was alone but the Weevil was too close to the park for him to wait for anyone else to arrive, he would have to deal with the Weevil himself whilst Tosh and Owen came to pick it up.

As Jack rushed off to face the vicious alien he was too focused on his task that he didn't notice that Gwen completely ignored his last order and was following him towards the nearby alley where they had just seen the Weevil run into.

As Gwen followed Jack she didn't once stop and consider the fact that she was yet again proving to Jack that she was unable to follow simple commands. In fact it didn't really occur to her that she was leaving a three year old child alone in a public place where anything could have happened to him. All she could think of was trying to protect her boss, the man she truly loved.

It took the pair around fifteen minutes to corner and capture the Weevil and Jack was just thinking about how grateful he was that he wouldn't have to Retcon any children when he finally noticed that Gwen was beside him meaning that she must have left Ianto alone in the park.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jack snapped, before he rushed back to the park hoping that nothing bad happened to the small toddler.

"Ianto!" Jack called out desperately as he reached the park and couldn't see the little boy where he was playing before they left. "Where are you Ianto?"

Jack was really beginning to panic when he didn't hear Ianto's reply, he couldn't see the little archivist anywhere and it was really beginning to scare him.

"What's wrong Jack?" Gwen questioned as she approached the frightened looking captain.

"What's wrong?" Jack repeated angrily to the confused women. "What the hell do you think is wrong?"

"Well clearly I don't know," Gwen snapped back, still not noticing that they were missing a little boy. "That was the whole point of me asking, wasn't it?"

"I told you to stay with Ianto!" Jack yelled getting even angrier as he noticed that Gwen wasn't even aware of what she had done. He couldn't believe that she seemed to have no idea what she had done wrong, it wasn't as if it wasn't as if it wasn't obvious what was wrong. Jack had no idea how she didn't notice that the little boy was missing.

"I know but what about you?" Gwen replied. "I had to help you with the weevil didn't I? I didn't want anything bad to happen to you?"

"There was only one Weevil Gwen," Jack replied as he tried to stay calm. "I could have easily handled it on myself and besides it's not like any damage the weevil could do would be permanent. I would have been fine and you know that."

"I'm sorry Jack but I didn't think about that" Gwen insisted. "All I thought about was that you were going to face that Weevil alone and that you could have been hurt. Besides Ianto's fine isn't he, we stopped the Weevil before it got to the park."

"How do you know that Ianto is fine?" Jack answered. "I can't find him anywhere, he's missing, and it's not only aliens that hurt people you know."

As Gwen continued to look around the park for Ianto Jack decided to call in reinforcements after all they needed to lock the weevil away before it woke up.

Jack felt terrified as he called Tosh, he knew that she would be furious that they had managed to lose Ianto; he just hoped that he would get a change to explain before she slapped him. Jack discovered though (should be "through" gun training how hard the genius could really slap and that wasn't an experience that he wanted to go though again.

"Hello Jack," Tosh greeted as she answered her phone, slightly confused as why Jack was phoning her when he was supposed to be at the park with Ianto and Gwen.

"Hi Tosh," Jack replied before he took a deep breath. "There's been a problem and you and Owen need to get over here right away.

"What happened?" Tosh asked in concern after quickly yelling at Owen to get ready to head to the park.

"There was a weevil near the park" Jack explained. "It's unconscious in a back alley at the moment and needs to be taken to the hub."

"Oh god, was anyone hurt?" Tosh asked as she got into the SUV alongside Owen, she couldn't bare to think that anything happened to any of the team or any of the children or their parents that were bound to be at the park.

"No, the Weevil was stopped before anyone was hurt" Jack answered. "But that isn't the only problem, we've lost Ianto."

"How did you manage to do that?" Tosh yelled angrily. "I thought that you were going to keep a close eye on him. What happened?"

"Gwen happened," Jack answered angrily. "When I noticed the Weevil I told Gwen to stay with Ianto whilst I dealt with it. But she didn't listen to me and followed me instead, I didn't notice until after we dealt with the Weevil that she wasn't with Ianto and I rushed back to the park but he was already missing."

"That stupid bitch!" Tosh yelled. "I can't believe that anyone could be so idiotic to leave a three year old alone in the park, anything could have happened to him."

"I know," Jack agreed. "We are looking for Ianto at the moment, could you handle the Weevil for us and then if we haven't found Ianto, help us look."

"Yeah ok" Tosh answered. "But I want you to contact us as soon as you know anything."

"I will, thank you Tosh" Jack replied before he hung up his phone and continued the search for the missing toddler.


	13. Chapter 13

Path to forgiveness Part thirteen

A week after Ianto comes back from his suspension; he is hurt by an alien device. Deaging fic. Spoilers up to Cyberwoman. Warnings Gwen bashing and preslash, Janto of course.

Beta'd by the amazing Owensheart.

I can't believe that I've got 95 comments for this story so far, it's almost 100, I've never gotten so many for one story and there's still another 6 more chapters to go as well as an extra one shot which will be explained later in the story. Thank you for all the support so far and I hope you all continue to enjoy. =D

CHAPTER THIRTEEN.

Ianto didn't really know what had happened, he was just happily playing in the sandbox when he looked up to where Jack and Gwen were sitting and noticed that they were both gone.

The small toddler quickly looked around the park for Jack, he wasn't too bothered about whether the mean lady was there or not, in case the man had moved to another bench. But after a brief search of the entire park Ianto realised that Jack was nowhere to be found causing him to burst into tears. After all Jack had promised that he would never leave Ianto and it looked like he had already broken that promise.

No one paid much attention to the sobbing child, they just assumed that he was having a tantrum and didn't take into consideration that the child was left all alone.

Ianto cried for a few more minutes before he was gently scooped up by a patrolling police officer. The small toddler stopped crying for a few moments after getting picked up before he realised that it wasn't Jack and he started to cry again.

Andy carefully rocked the upset little boy back and forth in the hope that the gentle movement would help soothe the crying toddler. He had no idea why he was alone in the park, where anything could have happened to him, and he hoped that there was a reasonable excuse for why there wasn't a responsible adult taking care of him.

"It's going to be ok," Andy said gently as he carried Ianto towards his nearby police car. "I'm going to find your parents and everything will be fine."

Ianto continued to cry and Andy truly felt sorry for the little boy, he must have been so scared after being left alone in the park, after all he couldn't be much over two or three years of age and Andy just hoped that he would be able to find the child's family as soon as possible.

"I'm PC Andy," the policeman continued after a few moments. "Can you tell me your name please Sweetie?"

"I Ianto," the small toddler replied though his sobs.

"Ok Ianto," Andy replied. "We are going to the police station and we are going to find your parents ok?"

"You find Jack?" Ianto whispered as he looked up at the police officer carrying him.

"I will try my best to find Jack," Andy promised as the pair approached Andy's police car.

Andy's promise didn't really comfort Ianto but he didn't fight going with Andy as he hoped that the man would help him to find his Jack.

After placing Ianto in the back of the car, Andy quickly got into the driver's seat and drove back towards the police station.

After it became clear to Andy that no one was there for the small boy he headed towards the police station hoping that someone would have noticed that they have lost their child and had already thought to phone the police.

By the time the pair had reached the police station Ianto had cried himself to sleep and Andy laid him down on the couch and covered him up in a blanket before going though any recent claims hoping that someone would has reported a missing child.

After a brief search though the data base Andy looked back towards the sleeping child, there were no missing child reports at the moment and he hoped that someone would come in soon. The small child looked well looked after and there were no obvious signs of abuse now all they needed were for his parents to turn up and take him home, after a discussion about why there young child was left alone in the park.

There still hadn't been a call by the time that Ianto started to stir and slowly wake up, he was used to waking up in Jack's arms and was extremely disappointed when he realised that Jack still wasn't there.

"Hey sweetie," Andy said as he walked over to the groggy little boy. "Are you feeling better now?"

"No," Ianto muttered sadly as he gave Andy the most adorable pout. "I want Jack!"

"I know Sweetie" Andy replied as he picked up the still pouting child and carried him towards his desk so that he could recheck the police files just in case he had missed something. "I just don't know where Jack is, do you know his last name?"

"No," Ianto answered as he looked around all of the photo's around Andy's desk before he noticed one that looked familiar, it was the mean lady.

"Is everything ok?" Andy questioned as he noticed that Ianto was staring at one of the photos. "Do you recognise someone on the photos?"

"Gwen," Ianto answered as he pointed towards the dark haired woman.

"You know Gwen" Andy happily stated as he reached towards his phone and quickly dialled the number as Ianto nodded his head.

"Hello Gwen," Andy started as soon as Gwen had answered her phone. "It's me, Andy."

"Oh, hi Andy," Gwen replied. "Is it something important? I'm really busy at the moment."

"Are you looking for a little boy at the moment?" Andy asked.

"Yeah I am, his name is Ianto," Gwen replied before she thought about what Andy had said. "How do you know? Did you find him?"

"Yeah he's at the police station with me," Andy answered. "How long do you think it's going to take for you to get here?"

"About 15 minutes" Gwen answered. "I'm on my way now."

"Ok I'll see you soon," Andy replied as he hung up and turned to look at Ianto. "Someone will be here to pick you up soon; I told you that everything would be ok didn't I?"

PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Path to forgiveness Part fourteen

A week after Ianto comes back from his suspension; he is hurt by an alien device. Deaging fic. Spoilers up to Cyberwoman. Warnings Gwen bashing and preslash, Janto of course.

Beta'd by the amazing Owensheart.

Ten minutes had barely gone by before Jack and Gwen burst through the doors of the police station doors and the pair rushed over to where Andy was sitting with Ianto on his lap.

Ianto had been staring at the door since Andy had promised the small child that Jack would be there soon, he had really missed the man and was extremely happy that he came back for him.

"Jack!" Ianto squealed happily as he noticed that the man was back, though the fact that Gwen was back as well really didn't make Ianto any happier.

"Hi Ianto," Jack replied as he took Ianto from Andy's arms before hugging the small toddler to his chest.

When Gwen had told Jack that Andy had found Ianto he was so relieved, Jack had imagined all different possibilities of what could have happened to the small child and each theory seemed to be ten times worst than the last. But at least Ianto had been found by the police stations instead of one of the monsters that he imagined taking him.

Gwen drove back to the hub whilst Ianto drifted to sleep on Jack's lap, Andy told them that Ianto fell asleep before but it seemed that with everything that had happened that day had really worn the small toddler out. Even Jack, who didn't need much sleep, was feeling the tiredness creep up on him after the emotional rollercoaster that had occurred just because of Gwen's inability to follow orders.

The trio had only just gotten back to the main part of the hub when they noticed that the normally calm and relaxed Toshiko was storming up to them with fury in her eyes, Gwen didn't even have time to ask what was wrong before he was slapped full force in the face.

Jack winced as he heard Gwen get slapped but he had to admit that he was relieved that it wasn't him getting hit this time. There was also the fact that he believed that his newest employee deserved the slap, not that he would tell Gwen this as he didn't want yet another lecture about how he wasn't human enough and how he should improve. Gwen had really been irritating the whole team with her 'I'm better than anyone else' routine and Jack hoped that with everything that happened today she would settle down a bit.

"What the hell was that for?" Gwen yelled angrily, waking up the small child in Jack's arms. But luckily for Gwen Jack easily managed to soothe the small toddler back to sleep.

"What do you think it's for?" Tosh replied making sure to stay quiet enough so that she wouldn't disturb Ianto. "I can't believe that you were stupid enough to actually leave Ianto all alone in the park. He's three years old and we're supposed to be looking after him."

"But I was trying to help Jack," Gwen insisted. "It's not my fault, it's not like I planned the weevil attack is it?"

"No you didn't" Jack agreed. "But that doesn't mean that Ianto going missing wasn't your fault. I told you to stay with him and if you just listened to my orders for once instead of doing whatever you want to do Ianto wouldn't have gone missing."

"I'm sorry Jack," Gwen replied. "It was an accident; I didn't mean to put Ianto in danger."

"Just go home Gwen" Jack sighed. "You are suspended until Ianto is back to normal and then we will be having a chat about your inability to listen to me."

"But Jack," Gwen whined. "Why are you punishing me because of a stupid accident? You know I didn't do it on purpose don't you?"

"I don't care if it was an accident," Jack replied. "I don't trust you around Ianto and it's not just about today. Lately you've been acting like such a bitch, especially towards Ianto, and I am getting so sick of you acting like you are so much better than everyone else. When you come back I expect you to start listening to me and I better not see you treating any member of this team so badly again."

"I'm sorry Jack," Gwen whispered as she quickly packed up her stuff. "I'll see you all on Monday."

"Are you ok Jack?" Tosh asked a few minutes after Gwen had left.

"Yeah I'm fine," Jack answered. "It's just be a stressful day."

"I know," Owen replied. "But at least everything is fine now."

"Do you want us to cancel tomorrow's cinema trip?" Tosh questioned knowing that Jack wouldn't want Ianto out of his sight after everything that had happened that day.

"No, it's fine" Jack said, it wouldn't have been fair to them if their plans were ruined just because of Gwen's stupidity. "But you're going to have to keep your phone's on in case I need one of you to come in."

"Yeah that's fine" Owen replied before turning to Tosh. "Do you know what films are on tomorrow?"

"Yeah I looked before" Tosh answered. "The only film suitable for Ianto at the moment is that Flushed Away."

"Is that the film about the rats?" Owen asked as he thought back to recent film advertisement he had seen.

"Yeah, it is" Toshiko answered. "Why?"

"I was just wondering," Owen replied. "Though I can't believe that I have been reduced to watching children's films. What about my image? It will be ruined."

"You'll get over it," Jack laughed. "I promise that I won't use this against you for the rest of your life, just most of it."

"Whatever Jack" Owen grumbled. He would never admit it but he really didn't mind watching a children's film with Ianto or Tosh, though there was no chance that he would tell any of his team mates that. He didn't want them to think he was going soft after all; he would never live it down.

The rest of the day went smoothly and it wasn't long before Tosh and Owen had went home leaving Jack to put the emotionally drained little boy to bed before lying down next to him and slowly drifting off to sleep as well, reassured that his adorable little archivist was now safe and sound.

PLEASE REVIEW


	15. Chapter 15

Path to forgiveness Part fourteen

A week after Ianto comes back from his suspension; he is hurt by an alien device. Deaging fic. Spoilers up to Cyberwoman. Warnings Gwen bashing and preslash, Janto of course.

Beta'd by the amazing Owensheart.

Chapter 15

"Good morning," Tosh called out as she walked into the hub the next morning, she was really excited to be taking Ianto to the cinemas. Especially since her secret crush, Owen, would be going with them, though her crush wasn't so secret unless you were the oblivious doctor in question.

"Good Morning," Jack replied. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm fine" Toshiko answered. "How's Ianto? Was there anymore nightmares last night?"

"No he's fine," Jack said. "He was a bit clingy last night, I think he thought I was going to leave him again but he's fine today. What time is the film on?"

"Half past three" Tosh answered. "I was thinking that we could watch the film and then go for something to eat afterwards. Though you could come with us if you want, I'm sure that everything will be fine for a few hours."

"No that's fine," Jack answered. "It will probably be better for me to stay at the hub just in case something does happen and besides you know I'll hog Ianto if I come. You and Owen won't even get a look in, just have fun and I'll be fine until you come back."

"Are you excited about the film Ianto?" Tosh asked as the group drove to the Red Dragon Centre.

"Yeah," Ianto answered happily, he didn't know what the film was about but he was happy about going out with Tosh and Owen. "Why Jack no come?"

"He had to work Ianto," Owen replied. "But at least we know we're not going to get complaints about Jack sexually harassing people again."

"What's that?"Ianto asked, in curiosity.

"It doesn't matter," Owen quickly answered, wincing as he noticed the glare he was getting from Tosh. Owen knew from experience how scary Tosh was when she was angry and he liked to avoid that as much as he could which would definitely include watching what he said in says in front of Ianto. "In fact why don't you ask Jack when we get back? He will be able to tell you all about it.

"Ok," Ianto replied happily.

Tosh was trying to glare at Owen but was finding it so hard not to laugh, she couldn't wait to look though the CCTV footage and find out exactly how flustered Jack got when he had to explain sexual harassment to the child version of his secret love.

The group had just reached their destination and where walking towards the cinema when they heard a familiar voice calling out towards them making the three of them groan in disappointment.

"What are you all doing here?" Gwen asked as she walked up to the group, though she knew exactly what they were doing there. "Where's Jack? I thought he was coming with you."

"No, he stayed back to get some work done," Tosh replied trying to keep calm as she still hadn't quite forgiven her for what happened yesterday. "We're going to the cinemas."

"This is my boyfriend Rhys," Gwen introduced, as she tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice. After all the only reason she persuaded Rhys to go out for a meal was because she was hoping to spot Jack, especially since she wasn't allowed in the hub until Ianto was back to normal.

"Hi Rhys," Owen greeted. "I'm Owen Harper, that's Toshiko Sato and this is Ianto."

"Hello," Rhys replied. "You both work with Gwen then? Is Ianto your son?"

"No he's not," Owen laughed. "We're looking after him for the day; he's my friend's son."

"That's nice of you both" Rhys replied. "Gwen and I are going for a meal since she got the rest of the week off."

"Well we've got to go now," Tosh stated as she realised the time. "The films going to start soon and if we don't go now we're going to miss the beginning."

"Maybe we should come with you" Gwen suggested. "I haven't had much time with Ianto and he'll be going home in a couple of days."

"That's probably not a good idea" Owen answered. "Jack doesn't want you anywhere Ianto at the moment and you know that."

"Why not?" Rhys demanded. "My Gwen would make an amazing mother, she is a natural with children and there is no reason for this Jack to ban her from coming near Ianto.

"Yeah there is." Tosh replied. "There was an incident yesterday..."

"That wasn't much of a big deal," Gwen interrupted hoping to stop Tosh before she told Rhys what happened.

"What do you mean it wasn't a big deal," Tosh snapped. "Jack asked you to look after Ianto for ten minutes and you left him alone in the park. He's three Gwen, anything could have happened to him just because you didn't think of the consequences of your actions."

"Yeah it would probably be better if we didn't join you," Rhys stated before he noticed Gwen looking at him with a betrayed looking face. "You can't blame Jack for not wanting you near Ianto after you almost lost him."

"Yeah I suppose" Gwen replied. "I'll see you all on Monday,"

"Yeah see you then" Tosh smiled. "It was nice meeting you Rhys."

The group separated and luckily Gwen hadn't managed to make them late for the movie.

"I wonder why Gwen wanted to come with us?" Owen stated as the advertisements started.

"I'm not completely sure," Tosh replied. "But I think it's most likely to be some ploy of hers to try and get Jack to forgive her for everything that she did yesterday. Though I can't believe that she thinks forgiveness is going to be earned so easily after how furious Jack was with her yesterday."

"I know," Owen agreed. "It's going to take ages for him to even think of forgiving her and even then he's not going to let her back in the hub until Ianto is back to normal."

"She seems to believe that Jack is in love with her," Tosh stated. "That's probably why she thinks it's going to be so easy for Jack to forgive her."

"I just wish that she could understand the fact that Jack flirts with everyone," Owen replied. "Beside if there is anyone on our team that Jack has a thing for its Ianto."

"That's probably why she's been so horrible to Ianto lately," Tosh agreed. "She's jealous."

"Well the film is about to start" Owen stated. "Let's stop going on about_ Little Miss I'm so much better than everyone else_ and enjoy the film."


	16. Chapter 16

Path to forgiveness Part sixteen

A week after Ianto comes back from his suspension; he is hurt by an alien device. Deaging fic. Spoilers up to Cyberwoman. Warnings Gwen bashing and preslash, Janto of course.

Beta'd by the amazing Owensheart.

"What do you think of the film?" Tosh asked as the group exited the cinema's before headed over to the nearby restaurant.

"Yeah," Ianto squealed happily. "It was gweat."

"What about you Owen?" Tosh questioned, she had honestly expected Owen to spend the whole movie moaning about how he had been stuck watching a children's films but luckily the normally grouchy medic seemed to put his usual snark away to enjoy their day with the mini Ianto.

"Yeah it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Owen replied.

"Is that Owen talk for that you actually enjoyed the film them?" Tosh asked with a laugh. "It's not that bad for you to like a film you know? I liked it as well."

"Well it was quite good I suppose," Owen admitted after a few moments. "Though I do have to admit that I loved the singing slugs."

"I know," Tosh replied. "They were probably my favourite part of the film."

It didn't take the group long to get to the restaurant and get something to eat before they headed back to the hub.

Even though Jack had insisted that he would be fine by himself Tosh still felt slightly guilty about leaving the captain alone, she felt that she should have tried harder to persuade him to come with them. It would have meant that Jack would have hogged Ianto but at least he wouldn't be stuck in an empty hub with only Myfanwy for company.

Ianto was exhausted and they hadn't even made it out of the car park before the small child had fallen asleep.

"You've been good with Ianto," Tosh stated after a few moments before she thought about what she had said and how it had sounded. "Not that I thought that you wouldn't be good with children or anything..."

"It's fine," Owen interrupted. "I know what you meant and to be honest I never thought that I would be good with children, though after Katie died I never really thought that I would get the chance to look after a child."

"Who's Katie?" Tosh asked quietly, though there was a small part of her screaming at her for even asking. Why did she ask when she didn't really want to know the answer?

"She was my fiancée," Owen answered as he thought sadly about his lost love. "She was killed by an alien brain tumour, just before I started working for Torchwood. That's probably the main reason that I found it so easy to forgive Ianto, because I know that I would have done exactly the same thing if I thought that it would have saved her."

"I'm so sorry Owen" Tosh replied, not sure if she was sorry for bringing it up or because of the fact that she was jealous of a ghost.

"It's ok" Owen reassured her. "It happened a while ago and I think that it's time that I moved on. Katie would have wanted me to be happy and it's time that I stopped with the one night stands and tried to actually have a proper relationship again. There is someone that I'm interested in at the moment."

"That's great," Tosh replied as she tried to hide her disappointment, she just wished that Owen knew how she truly felt for him. But Owen seemed to be oblivious to her feelings and it looked like Tosh had missed out yet again. "You should ask her out, you deserve to be happy and the worst thing that can happen is for her to say no. Besides you know how dangerous working for Torchwood is and you should definitely ask her whilst you still have the chance."

"Well that's kind of morbid" Owen replied. "But you're right, if I keep waiting I will probably lose my chance and I would hate to miss out on my second chance on happiness just because I am too much of a coward to admit my true feelings for her."

The rest of the journey passed in silence, Owen was thinking about how he would tell the mystery girl his feelings whilst Tosh was beating herself up for making herself believe that she ever had a chance with Owen. The Medic always seemed to overlook her and it looked like it had happened yet again.

It wasn't until they had reached the car park near to the hub that Owen broke the silence, they had just parked and Tosh was about to get out of the car when he called her back.

"Tosh, there is something that I really need to ask you" Owen started sounding extremely nervous. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime."

"Why do you sound so nervous?" Tosh asked in confusion."We go out all the time, are you going to ask the rest of the team when Ianto is back to his normal age in a couple of days. We all really to help Ianto get though losing Lisa and spending more time with him outside of work will help him."

"That isn't what I meant" Owen muttered. "Though you're right about us all needing to spend more time with Ianto and when he is back to normal I will happily drag him to a pub if it will get him to let us help him."

"Then what do you mean?" Tosh questioned. "I don't understand and would really like for you to explain it to me."

"No offence Tosh but for a genius you can really be stupid sometimes," Owen stated with a grin in Tosh's direction so she knew that he didn't mean it. "I'm trying to ask you out on a date."

"Are you being serious?" Tosh asked shyly. "Because if you're joking I don't find it funny at all."

"Of course I'm not joking" Owen insisted. "I would never do something like that to you, I mean it honestly Tosh."

"But I thought that you were interested in someone?" Tosh replied.

"I am interested in someone," Owen replied. "I'm interested in you."

"But why?"Tosh questions. "There's nothing special about me."

"You are so wrong about that," Owen stated. "You are amazing and the main reason I haven't asked you out yet is that I don't think that I'm good enough for you. But I am willing to try and will do whatever it takes until you find me worthy."

"You don't have to do anything," Tosh smiled. "There is nothing that you have to do to be worthy, you already are without trying."

"Does that mean that you will go on a date with me?" Owen asked, just wanting to make sure.

"Yes, I would love to," Tosh answered before she gently picked Ianto up from the car. "Now let's get Ianto back to Jack, I'm sure he's impatiently awaiting our return by now. Then we can talk about this date."


	17. Chapter 17

Path to forgiveness Part seventeen

A week after Ianto comes back from his suspension; he is hurt by an alien device. Deaging fic. Spoilers up to Cyberwoman. Warnings Gwen bashing and preslash, Janto of course as well as some Towen.

Beta'd by the amazing Owensheart.

Jack had predicted that Ianto's second childhood would be coming to an end that day and whilst they were excited to have the grown up Ianto back they would all definitely miss little Ianto.

Owen was so desperate to spend time with little Ianto that he was early for the first time since he started work at Torchwood. This really was a great achievement considering how rare it actually was for him to actually get there on time.

"I need to ask you something" Owen stated nervously as he walked into Jack's office where Jack was sitting at his desk with Ianto playing on his lap. It wasn't surprising that Jack was playing with Ianto rather than doing the pile of paperwork that Ianto had been pressing him for weeks to do. Jack always had an excuse not to paperwork and it must have been so easy for him to use Ianto as an excuse.

"Yes sure," Jack replied as he smiled reassuringly at his medic. "Is anything wrong?"

"I was wondering if Tosh and I could have this Friday off?" Owen asked, hoping that Jack wouldn't make too much of a big deal about the date. He was already nervous enough without getting death threats from his boss.

"So I'm guessing that you finally got a clue and asked Tosh out," Jack replied. "I was beginning to believe that you would never figure it out. There were times that I really wondered how oblivious one person could really be."

"It's not like you can talk is it?" Owen scoffed. "We all know you have a thing for the teaboy and I don't see you doing anything about that."

"That's different," Jack grumbled before deciding to change the subject. He really didn't want to talk about his feelings for Ianto with Owen. Ianto should be the first one he tells and he planned on making sure he was. "Well I'm sure Ianto would like me to warn you what will happen to you if you ever hurt Tosh."

"I know, I know," Owen laughed nervously. "Though I don't plan on ever doing anything that would hurt Tosh and if I ever did I would happily let you do whatever you want to me, in fact I'll probably help."

"I hope you're right," Jack replied. "You are an important member of this team as well as being a part of my family and I would really hate to have to kill you.

"Yeah well I would really hate to have to be killed," Owen stated. "So we should definitely avoid anything that could end up with you murdering me. For both of our sakes."

Both men were distracted by a quiet knock on the door before Tosh walked in to see what everyone was up too.

"Hi Tosh," Jack greeted with a smile as he looked at the technological genius. It was easy to see how happy she was and he was so pleased that Owen finally got a clue and asked her out. They both deserved to be happy after all the suffering they had both been though. "I hear that you have a date on Friday."

"I do," Tosh answered with a grin. "Though we will make sure to stay close just in case anything happens and you need us to help."

"Thanks," Jack replied. "I will try to avoid calling you unless absolutely necessarily and I hope that you both enjoy your date."

"I'm sure we will," Owen stated before he decided to change the conversation so that they could focus on their last day with the baby Ianto before he changed back. "What are we going to do with Ianto today?"

"I'm not sure," Jack answered. "But we have to do something; we have to let his second childhood go out with a bang. Besides I want to have a day out with Ianto without it getting ruined by Weevils and Gwen's stupidity."

"Especially since he will probably go back to hating us when he gets back to his normal age," Owen muttered.

"I don't think he hates us," Tosh reassured at Jack's look of complete heartbreak at the idea of Ianto truly hating him. "He is grieving at the moment but I'm sure he will realise that Lisa died in London. That thing wasn't Lisa; it was just a monster using her skin and memories against him."

"I think he knows that already," Jack stated. "But that doesn't change the fact that I tried to force him to kill her or that I used his pet pterodactyl against her. He's right I am a monster and I'm not sure that I deserve his forgiveness."

"I'm not saying that you handled everything as well as you could have." Tosh replied. "But you do deserve to be forgiven and I'm sure that Ianto will once he sorts though everything that happened. He is going to need us to get though his loss and we are all going to be there for him because we are a family. We have all done such a horrible job with looking after each other in the past, especially Ianto, and we need to show him that we care about him and that he is a part of this team."

"You're right Tosh," Jack replied as he looked down at the small child playing with his buttons. "Ianto means so much to all of us but he just doesn't believe it. Not that we can blame him when we almost completely ignored him, I just hope that we can show him how much we care."

"There is only one problem with that," Owen stated. "Gwen had been worse than all of us and she still seems to believe that she is the victim in all of this. There is no way that she will forgive Ianto anytime soon. So much for her being the bloody heart of Torchwood, it seems her love and compassion only works towards complete strangers"

"I have no idea why she is acting this way towards Ianto," Jack muttered sounding completely confused. "She is always going on about how she is so much more human than all of us yet at the moment we are all being much more compassionate than her.

"I think I know." Tosh replied, looking unsure if she wanted to share her knowledge with Jack but deciding that overall it would probably be for the best. "Gwen knows that you have a thing for Ianto and she's jealous."

"Why would she be jealous?" Jack questioned in confusion. "She already has a boyfriend, she's told us about Rhys enough times for us all to know that's she's already taken."

"I know" Owen muttered. "I am getting sick of her using her relationship with Rhys as the reason she is so much more human than the rest of us."

"Well even if she has Rhys she still fancies you Jack," Tosh stated. "It's obvious by the way that she looks at you that if you ever asked she would leave Rhys in a second. That's why I believe she is being so horrible to Ianto, in her eyes he is the only thing that is stopping you from making a move on her."

"But I don't feel that why about Gwen!" Jack whined. "I have no idea what I did to make her believe that I would ever feel that way about her."

"You've flirted with her" Owen answered... "And unlike everyone else who you flirt with she is unable to tell that you don't really mean anything about it, which is really stupid as you would happily flirt with everyone you met."

"Which is something you will have to work on if you ever get together with Ianto," Tosh stated. "Especially with Gwen, though I would suggest doing that sooner so she will hopefully get over the idea of you and her being together.

"I know," Jack groaned. "Flirting is just natural to me though if it would make Ianto happy I would happily tone it down, I would hate to hurt him over something so stupid."

"Well, tell him how you really feel then" Tosh stated as if it was the easiest thing to do in the world. "Make it clear how special he is too you and start from there. But enough relationship advice lets enjoy our last day with little Ianto."

PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

Path to forgiveness Part sixteen

A week after Ianto comes back from his suspension; he is hurt by an alien device. Deaging fic. Spoilers up to Cyberwoman. Warnings Gwen bashing and preslash, Janto of course. 

It took quite a bit of deliberation but eventually the whole team agreed on something to do with Ianto on his final day as a child. There was a children's play centre nearby as since it was still in the middle of school term it wouldn't be as packed as it would be during the holidays. So after getting some lunch at a nearby cafe the team headed towards the play centre.

Ianto had seemed shy when they first arrived at the play centre but it wasn't long before he was running around happily with the rest of the kids.

"You ok Ianto?" Jack asked as he watched Ianto walk over to where the adults were sitting.

"Jack play?" Ianto asked as he looked at Jack with puppy dog eyes, making him look even more adorable than he did usually. Jack couldn't help but wonder how cute Ianto would look if he tried to do his puppy dog eyes as an adult. If any of the Torchwood team could pull of the puppy dog look it would have to be Ianto.

"Of course I will" Jack replied as he stood up removing his shoes and coat. "What shall we do first then Ianto?"

"The slides" Ianto squealed out in excitement before he and Jack headed over to the slides at the far side of the play area.

All of the team took turns playing with Ianto including Owen who tried his best to make it look like as wasn't having just as much fun as Ianto. He failed completely and was well aware of that fact but he couldn't help but enjoy running around with Ianto.

"We better get back to the hub" Jack stated as he put Ianto's shoes and coat back on before standing up with the half asleep child in his lap.

It had been a long day for all of them and Jack barely managed to get Ianto to have some tea before the small child fell asleep snuggled up on his lap.

Since they didn't know the exact time that Ianto would be turning back the dressed him in one of Jack's t-shirts. It probably wouldn't be very comfortable for Ianto to change back to normal whilst wearing clothes that he wore as a child. Though he probably would feel slightly uncomfortable wearing nothing but his boss' t-shirt. But all Ianto's clothes were dress shirts and Jack wouldn't want to put Ianto though having to wear any of Owens unwashed clothes that were kept in his locker.

Owen had a habit of putting back cleaning his clothes for as long as possible, though Jack would probably do the same thing if Ianto didn't sort out his dry cleaning as much as he did. Jack had realised how much Ianto really did for him until he was suspended, there were a lot of things that Ianto didn't need to do and Jack knew that he really had to let Ianto know how much he appreciates all of the help that Ianto gives to him and the rest of the team. Even when none of them really deserved it.

"You should probably head home soon" Jack stated as he walked back to the boardroom after tucking the sleeping child into bed. When he was gone Tosh and Owen worked on cleaning up any mess from there dinner, it wouldn't be very fair of them to leave it for Ianto to do tomorrow, especially since he was going to be stuck though all of Owen's examinations tomorrow.

"Yeah we need to get up early tomorrow morning" Owen groaned, he had spent most of his time at Torchwood being late for work and now he would have been in early two days in the run. He just hoped that Jack wouldn't expect it to continue after they were sure that Ianto was fine. "Though at least Ianto will be back to normal and I won't have to worry about him anymore."

"Of course you won't Owen" Tosh said, though it was easy to see that she was just humouring him. "I'm sure that you won't worry about Ianto when he is grown up again."

"Yeah well it is hard not to worry about someone when they are slowly wasting away in front of you" Owen stated. "Though I wish that it didn't take this for us to realise how bad off Ianto really was. I hate knowing that we could have prevented all of this if we actually paid attention."

"I know" Jack replied. "But at least we learnt our lesson, we will do better from now on."

"Well I still want him as an adult" Owen muttered. "I miss his coffee, I think Ianto has successfully put me off instant coffee for life."

"Yeah I think it's the same for all of us" Tosh said before turning to look at Jack. "When is Gwen due back at work?"

"Not till Monday" Jack answered, not sounding enthusiastic about the ex-policewoman's return to the hub "I wanted us to have a few days with Ianto before Gwen gets back."

"You're not sounding too happy about the bitch, oh I'm sorry I mean heart, of Torchwood" Owen laughed.

"You probably shouldn't call her that" Tosh stated, though she secretly agreed with him. "It's not a very nice thing to say about your teammate."

"Well it's the truth and you know it" Owen said. "Besides you're just jealous that you didn't think of it."

"Yes Owen you're right" Tosh replied in a sarcastic manner. "I'm just jealous of your amazingly clever wit and snarky attitude."

"Wow" Jack said in mock amazement. "You've not even been on your first date yet and you're already arguing like an old married couple."

"Well that's probably because we've known each other for so long" Owen replied. "Anyway I'm going to head home you coming Tosh."

"Yeah sure" Tosh said. "I'll see you tomorrow Jack"

"OK have a good night" Jack smiled as he watched the pair grab their stuff before heading towards the cog door.

When the pair left the hub Jack headed towards his quarters where Ianto was currently sleeping, he hadn't needed as much sleep since becoming immortal and had therefore decided to spend the night watching Ianto sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Path to forgiveness Part nineteen

A week after Ianto comes back from his suspension; he is hurt by an alien device. Deaging fic. Spoilers up to Cyberwoman. Warnings Gwen bashing and preslash, Janto of course. 

This is the final chapter.

Jack was right and Ianto turned back at around seven thirty the next morning, Jack watched silently as Ianto writhed in pain on his bed. No matter how much Jack wanted to help Ianto though the transformation he knew that it would be better for Ianto if he kept his distance.

Jack debated leaving Ianto on his own to get dressed after the chance was completed, after all it would probably creep Ianto out if he woke up half naked with his boss staring at him. But he decided that he didn't want Ianto to be alone just in case there were any after effects of the device.

Once the transformation was complete Ianto shot up in alarm, the last thing he could clearly remember was Jack yelling at Owen to stop planning around with some kind of alien device. Everything in his head seemed fuzzy and he had serious problems in trying to focus in what had happened.

Ianto really hoped that he didn't faint; Owen would never let him live it down. He would spend the rest of his Torchwood career getting reminded of that time when he fainted like a girl. It would be even worse than when Owen got his clothes and key card stolen by Carys. Not that Ianto was ever tempted to tease Owen about it or anything.

"Did I really spend the last week as a child?" Ianto muttered as he finally sorted though all his memories, he wasn't really sure if this scenario was any better than fainting.

"Yeah you did" Jack answered. "Though there's nothing to be embarrassed about, you were pretty cute as a child. Though I think you are just as cute as an adult."

"That's harassment sir" Ianto said without thinking, it was his automatic response to Jack's flirting. Though he wasn't sure that Jack would still want to have their usual playful banter, not after Ianto's betrayal. "I'm sorry sir."

"There is nothing to be sorry for" Jack replied, trying to reassure Ianto, it was obvious that Ianto didn't really believe him and Jack vowed that he would do whatever it takes to get the more relaxed, playful Ianto back. "I've missed your welsh vowels, especially when they're telling me off."

Ianto couldn't help but to roll his eyes at Jack even though he was still slightly confused on why Jack was being so nice to him. He was so sure Jack hated him for his betrayal yet here the Captain was acting like it had never happened. Ianto hoped that this wasn't just Jack being polite to him before he was Retconned back to infancy, he might deserve the punishment but Lisa certainty doesn't deserve to be forgotten.

Any conversation ended when the pair heard the cog door alarm go off signalling Tosh and Owen's arrival.

"I'll go talk to Tosh and Owen whilst you get dressed" Jack informed Ianto as he stood up. "I put your spare suit in my cupboard for you yesterday."

As soon as Jack was gone Ianto quickly got dressed, Owen would definitely need coffee if anyone expected him to get any actual work due before lunch. There were times were Ianto seriously wondered what the team did before he and his coffee arrived at Torchwood. It wouldn't have surprised him if Torchwood Three singlehandedly kept the nearby starbucks open, he almost felt bad for causing them a sudden drop of profits.

"Oi! Teaboy, medical bay now" Owen demanded as soon as he spotted Ianto heading towards the small kitchen area. "You are lucky enough to get a full examination from your favourite doctor, me, and then I'll let you make me my coffee."

Ianto frowned as he headed over to the medical bay, he wasn't sure that he really wanted Owen to examine him. He was sure that he had lost quite a bit of weight in the last few months and wasn't looking forward to Owen's reaction.

"Let's get this over with Teaboy" Owen said as he got out all the necessarily equipment. "Get your shirt off and sit down here."

For the next hour Ianto went through all of the different tests that Owen could think off including getting weighed, getting a sample of blood taken and his blood pressure taken. Ianto couldn't express how happy he was when the examination was finally completed, he always hated getting checkups when he was a child and it was even worse now. Especially when he considered Owen's terrible bedside manner, he always wondered why Owen would become a doctor when he couldn't stand his patients.

"We're done" Owen stated, handing Ianto back his shirt and jacket. "You can make me some coffee now, and then we can discuss the preliminary results in the boardroom. Unless you have any problems with Jack and Tosh knowing the results."

"No that's fine" Ianto said. "I don't mind them knowing."

"Good" Owen muttered as he followed Ianto out of the medical bay. "At least I won't have to put up with Jack harassing me about your health."

It didn't take long for Ianto to finish the coffee, and he soon headed over to the boardroom though it looked more like he was walking towards his death. There was no way that anything that Owen was going to say anything good and Ianto was so scared that Jack would use this as an excuse to finally fire him. Not that he really needed an excuse, if he had betrayed Torchwood One Yvonne Hartman would had put him to death, no questions asked.

Ianto handed each team member their coffee and sat down waiting for Owen to start, luckily he didn't have to wait long.

"There are no side effects to the deaging" Owen stated. "However you are slightly underweight, it's not that bad at the moment but we will definitely be working on bringing it up to a healthier number. For now you should have five to six small meals a day to help bring up your appetite as well as some nutrient drinks. I will give you a check up in about a month to see how you are doing."

Ianto slightly relaxed as Owen finished, he thought that it would be a lot worse and that Owen would give him a full on lecture on taking care of himself properly and not making his job easier.

"Ianto I want you to take the rest of the day off" Jack started. "But before you go I want to talk to you in my office."

Ianto tried to keep calm as he followed Jack to his office. He was so scared that Jack had finally decided to fire him, not that Ianto would blame him if he did.

"I'm sorry" Jack said much to Ianto's surprise, that wasn't what he had expected. "We all treated you like you were invisible."

"It wasn't your fault" Ianto replied. "I was hiding; I didn't want any of you to see me. It was easier that way."

"We both made mistakes" Jack insisted. "But it all changes now, we are going to be here for each other. We need to start acting like a proper team. Just promise me that you won't hide from us, from me, anymore."

"I promise" Ianto told the Captain. "For what it's worth I'm so sorry about what happened. I never meant for anyone to get hurt, I just wanted to save Lisa."

"I know" Jack replied. "I've already forgiven you. Now I want you to get home and get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes sir" Ianto said as he stood up and headed towards the door. "Thank you for looking after me and for forgiving me."


End file.
